


If We Wanna Stay Here, Can We See the Waves?

by EllenArcher



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: Emotional, First Kiss, Getting Together, Grand Romantic Gestures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenArcher/pseuds/EllenArcher
Summary: Barry and Naldo at the school dance.I wrote this in July 2016 and posted it on my tumblr, but now I have an account here so here it is :)





	If We Wanna Stay Here, Can We See the Waves?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this ship so so much.
> 
> Story title from Empty Threat by CHVRCHES

Barry almost didn’t go to the dance. He didn’t have a date, and he and Naldo had gotten into a bit of a fight earlier in the day. Barry never really felt like socializing with his peers, and tonight he was in a particularly foul mood. So all signs pointed to him not going to the dance. And yet, here he was, walking into the high school an hour into the event.

Really, he wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for the fight with Naldo. But they couldn’t leave things like this. Barry knew Naldo would still be thinking about their argument as he danced with his date, and Barry felt bad about that. He wanted Naldo to be able to have a good time, without that being ruined by the negative events of the morning. Gosh, what a horrible morning it had been.

Barry had arrived at the RV 7AM sharp, like he always did. He and Naldo always walked to school together, weather permitting. Naldo typically showed up just a few minutes after Barry, but when it was 7:15 and the boy still hadn’t shown up, Barry got concerned. He texted Naldo asking if he was coming to school today, and soon got a text back. “Be right there.” Well, good. Barry didn’t want to be late for school.

But then it was 7:20, and Naldo still wasn’t there. They had to be at school in ten minutes! This was ridiculous! Barry knew there wouldn’t be enough time to walk now, so he snagged a ride from Mrs. Marcus, who was already taking Shelby and Cyd to school. The girls asked where Naldo was, but Barry didn’t have an answer for them. He had been worried earlier, but now he was kind of mad. Naldo never flaked like this! Where was he?

Turns out Naldo was already at school. Apparently when he texted Barry “be right there,” he had meant that he was on his way to school, not the RV. “But we always meet at the RV. Why was today different?” Barry wondered. The boys were now in their first period class, and Naldo had greeted Barry excitedly just like he did every morning. Like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Well, you know how the school dance is tonight?” Naldo began, smiling widely.

Barry’s heart started beating rapidly. Was this going where he thought it was going? Is this why Naldo had changed their routine this morning? Had he been planning to surprise Barry?

It wasn’t totally out of the question that Naldo would ask Barry to dance. They were best friends and they cared about each other a lot. Barry had always felt at his happiest when he was with Naldo, and he believed that the other boy felt the same way about being with him. That could transition into boys who were maybe a bit more than friends, couldn’t it? Barry hoped so, but he wasn’t exactly known for reading social situations accurately.

Perhaps he was wrong, and Naldo didn’t feel anything for him. But Barry really hoped that wasn’t the case. He didn’t think he could stand being just friends with Naldo forever. It had worked for most of the years of their friendship, but lately Barry had been finding it harder and harder to ignore his feelings for Naldo. He tried to pretend it didn’t matter, but right here in this moment, he knew it mattered a lot. If Naldo really was going to ask him to the dance, Barry would be happier than he had ever been. Just thinking that maybe Naldo returned his feelings… it was incredible.

Barry thought of everything that could have been leading up to this. Naldo was a very affectionate person, and he liked hugging Barry and holding Barry’s hand. Maybe this was nothing, but it did seem like Naldo was even more touchy-feely with Barry than he was with everyone else. Could that be because he had real feelings for Barry?

And what about when he said Barry would always fit in, wherever they were together? That meant something, didn’t it? Naldo believed in Barry. He always stood by him. He always supported him. He never doubted him. He was Barry’s rock. Barry could never explain to Naldo what he meant to him, but he could try to be that same rock for Naldo.

And he tried to be. He tried to show Naldo that no matter what anyone else said, Naldo was capable of great things. He could do anything he set his mind to. He was more than just Barry’s friend. He was a wonderful person on his own. Barry really hoped Naldo knew that. He wanted to tell him. He was going to tell him. He could do that at the dance tonight! Especially if they were going together! Barry’s heart soared at the thought.

But as soon as his heart reached its peak altitude, it came crashing down into the piercing cold snow. Naldo wasn’t trying to ask Barry to the dance. He had walked to school with Annie, a girl in their math class. He had asked her to the dance. As he told Barry this, Barry felt his skin go clammy. It was embarrassing, but he was really blind sighted by this. He never even knew Naldo was interested in Annie. How could he not know that? How could Naldo not tell him? Weren’t the supposed to be best friends?

“Barry?” Naldo waved a hand in front of his friend’s face. He hadn’t said anything since Naldo told him he asked Annie to the dance. He was… upset. Naldo froze. Barry was upset that he was going to the dance with someone else. Did that mean he was…jealous? Naldo’s heart started pumping faster at the thought. Did Barry not want Naldo to go to the dance with someone else? Did he possibly want Naldo to go with him?

Naldo didn’t want to get his hopes up, but it kind of seemed that way. Which was a huge surprise, because Naldo didn’t think Barry had been picking up his hints that he had feelings deeper than friendship for him. Naldo had been trying to make it obvious, but after all, Barry wasn’t great at interpreting social cues. But still, he had to notice that Naldo was lingering whenever they would hug. Or that Naldo would hold his hand whenever he was scared or worried. And didn’t Barry see that he was the most important person in the world to Naldo? That Naldo only asked Annie to the dance because she was a sweet girl that might make him forget about his feelings for his best friend?

Although, truthfully, that had been a dumb plan. It wasn’t right for Naldo to make Annie think he liked her as more than a friend. And it would never take his mind off Barry, anyway. Nothing would. Maybe Naldo had made a big mistake. Maybe he should have just been honest with Barry from the beginning.

“I’m sorry Renaldo,” Barry finally replied. “I just was… well, honestly? I’m mad that you didn’t tell me.” Barry was hurt that Naldo would just bail on their walk to school together. Couldn’t he have given him a heads up?

But Naldo misunderstood. Was Barry mad that he hadn’t told him he was going to ask Annie? Should he have done that first? Maybe then Barry would tell him that he shouldn’t ask Annie, because Barry wanted to go to the dance with him. Naldo smiled. Had they both been secretly wishing the other would ask them to the dance?

“You’re right,” Naldo offered. “I should have told you. I just… I was scared. I didn’t want you to freak out.”

“You thought I would freak out that you weren’t going to walk with me to school? I would have rather known in advance then just be left there.”

Naldo’s heart sank. So that’s what Barry was upset about. He didn’t care that Naldo was going to the dance with someone else. He just was mad that Naldo hadn’t remembered to tell him they wouldn’t be walking to school together that morning.

Barry wasn’t jealous. And maybe it was wrong of Naldo to feel this way, but he wished Barry had been jealous. He wanted Barry to want to go to the dance with him. And for a moment, it had seemed like Barry wanted that, too. But no such luck. Naldo was just dreaming impossible dreams again. He had to stop doing that.

“It was stupid,” Naldo admitted. “I messed up, and I’m sorry.” He reached for Barry’s hand, but then thought better of it. They were just friends.

Barry gave his friend a soft smile. “It’s okay. I hope you have fun at the dance.” Barry wasn’t sure if he meant that, but he was pretty sure that’s what you were supposed to say to a friend. You were supposed to wish them well, even if what they were doing was hurting you.

“Thanks,” Naldo smiled back. He probably wouldn’t have fun at the dance, to be honest. Maybe he should just tell Annie he couldn’t make it anymore…

But no. That wasn’t fair to her. Naldo had to honor his commitment.

And that’s how Naldo found himself with a date to the school dance. A date with a girl. He sat in his second period class thinking about what the night would entail. Well, dancing, of course. And that’s when it hit Naldo. He didn’t know how to dance! Oh, crap! This was going to be embarrassing!

And then, in some weird trick the universe was pulling, apparently lots of kids of school didn’t know how to dance. Because second period was gym class, and now all of a sudden the gym teacher was saying that today’s activity was dancing! A couple students had asked if they could learn to dance so they would know how to tonight, and now it was happening.

Naldo’s cheeks went red as he saw girls and guys match up to be dancing partners. Any other day, Naldo probably would have asked Barry to be his partner. But he didn’t want to push things. Barry was pretty upset with him earlier, and Naldo figured it was better to just let Barry cool off. Maybe they could hang out tomorrow. Maybe then Barry wouldn’t still be feeling like Naldo blew him off this morning.

Although, Naldo had apologized, and Barry seemed to accept. He had wished Naldo well and everything. So maybe they were fine. Maybe Naldo should ask Barry to be his partner. He turned toward his friend to do just that, but then he saw that Barry had already partnered up with Marci. Great. This day was getting better and better.

Naldo was in a sour mood all through gym class, and the poor girl he got partnered with had to deal with him accidentally stomping on her feet more than once. This just put Naldo in a worse mood. He couldn’t go to the dance with Barry, he couldn’t even practice dancing with Barry, he couldn’t be honest about how he felt, he couldn’t remember to text Barry and tell him he wouldn’t make it to the RV, he just couldn’t do anything right!

It all became a lot for him, and Naldo just didn’t want to deal with it anymore. He took his time changing in the locker room after gym class, so that when he left he wouldn’t have to run into anyone. He was zipping up his bag, the only one left in room, when he heard whispering. Okay, so apparently he wasn’t the only one left.

Naldo peered over the bay of lockers, and saw his dancing partner, Dana, whispering to her friend Kaitlyn. “Naldo was a total wreck,” he heard her say. That was a bit harsh, he thought, but not totally unfair. “He really cannot dance. And he just kept mooning over that weird kid Barry the whole time. Totally gay.”

Naldo gasped silently. He had no idea he was being so obvious. Yes, he tried to let Barry know that he had feelings for him. But he did that when they were alone. He didn’t know he was shouting it out for the whole world to see. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings, but it was kind of embarrassing if everyone knew but Barry.

Naldo didn’t have too much time to dwell on this, however, because the girls continued talking. “I think it’s fine that Naldo’s gay,” Kaitlyn whispered back. “It’s just pretty lame that he likes Barry. What a nerd. I mean, seriously? If you’re gonna lust after someone straight, at least pick someone hot! Barry’s a freak!”

Naldo couldn’t take this anymore. How could they talk like that about Barry? He was not a freak! He was wonderful! Naldo had to say something. He stepped out of the locker bay and faced the girls. “You shouldn’t talk about someone behind their back.”

The girls’ eyes widened, but they didn’t look ashamed. “Yeah, well, you are gay, aren’t you?” Kaitlyn retorted.

“No, he’s not,” a voice suddenly came up behind Naldo. He turned around and Barry was there, grabbing onto his shoulder.

“Barry,” Naldo breathed, taken aback. How long had Barry been in the locker room? Had he heard what the girls were saying about him?

“You don’t have to defend me, Renaldo,” Barry said softly. Then to turned back to the girls. “Naldo isn’t gay. He doesn’t have feelings for, as you said, a freak like me. He likes girls, okay? Now can you stop bothering him?”

“Barry, stop,” Naldo pleaded. “What you’re saying, it’s not true.”

Barry blinked rapidly. “Uh, could you girls excuse us?” The girls stayed put for a second, but then finally left the room, smirking all the while.

Barry grabbed Naldo’s arm and sat him down on the nearest bench. “It’s not true? So then… you are gay?”

Naldo swallowed hard. “I don’t know, Barry. I’m… I’m not having the best day.”

“Oh, so all of a sudden you’re not sure of your sexuality?” Barry mocked. “Because you’re having a bad day?”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Naldo shook his head. “I meant… I’m sorry about this morning, okay? I should have told you. In fact, I should have never even asked Annie to the dance. I wanted to ask you, okay? I’m an idiot, and I thought you might be jealous, and I just… I want to go with you.”

Barry’s head was spinning. So Naldo did have feelings for him. Barry wasn’t imagining things. “I want to go with you, too,” he finally replied, his eyes a bit misty.

Naldo beamed. He went in for a hug, but the locker room door suddenly sprang open. The next period had begun, and the kids were filing in to get changed for their gym class.

A couple of boys snickered at Barry and Naldo tightly embracing. “What a bunch of homos,” one kid muttered under his breath.

“We’re not gay,” Barry burst out, standing up quickly. Naldo’s eyes widened. He thought Barry had just said he wanted to go to the dance with him? Didn’t that mean they were like, a couple? Didn’t that mean they were gay?

“Barry,” Naldo grabbed Barry’s arm, but Barry brushed it off. “Why don’t you go find Annie,” he spat out. He stormed out of the locker room, leaving Naldo standing there with his jaw dropped. What had just happened? One second they were smiling and hugging, and the next Barry was pushing him away, toward Annie. What the heck was that about?

Naldo ran out of the locker room, the senior boys yelling after him teasingly, “go get your boyfriend!” Naldo didn’t mind being made fun of. That was fine, whatever. But what was up with Barry?

Naldo headed to Barry’s locker, figuring he could intercept him there, but he had no such luck. He did run into Annie, though, who shared her excitement about that night’s festivities. Naldo wondered again if he should break it off, but with the way Barry was acting, there was no way the two boys would be going to the dance together. So he may as well go with Annie.

And he did. It was several hours later, and Naldo was sitting with Annie at one of the circular tables on the edge of the dance floor. He was trying to enjoy himself, honestly. But it wasn’t easy to do when all he could think about was that morning, and his fight with Barry. Naldo had finally caught up with Barry in 4th period, at about 10:30 that morning.

He took a seat next to Barry, even though that wasn’t his assigned seat in Computer Systems. “Hey, what is going on?” he began. “I thought you said you wanted to go to the dance with me. And then as soon as someone walks in, you’re telling me to go after Annie? What the heck?”

Barry sighed. He knew he had reacted irrationally. That’s all he seemed capable of when he was with Naldo. The boy made him crazy!

“I don’t want to be the reason you’re made fun of,” he admitted. “I don’t want people to think we’re together if that’s going to make things harder for you.”

Naldo licked his lips thoughtfully. So maybe Barry was acting out of good intentions. But that didn’t make things okay. “You can’t just decide what’s best for me,” he explained. “You can’t tell me to keep on living a lie. I shouldn’t go to the dance with Annie. Why do you want me to hide who I am?” Naldo was getting choked up now, and he was glad the whirring of all the computers could hide the noise somewhat.

“You seemed fine hiding it this morning,” Barry snapped. “In case you forgot, Renaldo, you asked a girl to the dance. So I’m pretty sure you don’t want people to think you’re gay, either.”

“That’s not what that was about,” Naldo shook his head furiously. “I just thought-”

“Actually, you didn’t,” Barry cut him off. “If you had thought for one second about what you were doing, you wouldn’t have done it. You shouldn’t have done it. And you shouldn’t have tried to make me jealous! Who does that? Why wouldn’t you just talk to me?”

Naldo opened his mouth to speak, but Barry wasn’t finished. “It’s because you never do what you should. You just go for what you want. You don’t think, you don’t worry about what other people will think, you just go for it.”

“What is wrong with just going for it?” Naldo exclaimed, getting increasingly angry. “Isn’t there ever anything that you’ve just wanted, and you didn’t care what anyone else thought?”

Barry blinked back tears. “No.” He swallowed thickly. “No, actually, I always think about what I’m doing. You know that, Renaldo. I don’t just jump into things. I don’t just go after what I want. In fact, I run away from it.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve had enough.” Naldo couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. “I’m not letting you run away this time.” He stood up, keeping his head down so no one would see him crying. “This time, I get to run.” And with that, he was gone.

That had been hours ago, but Naldo’s eyes still stung with tears. He sat at the table forlornly, sipping his soda intermittently. Maybe he shouldn’t have run away from Barry. But he just couldn’t take it anymore. Barry was never going to give in to what he wanted. He was never going to just let himself be with Naldo. He was never going to stop thinking about what might go wrong, and what people might say.

So it wasn’t going to work, Naldo finally admitted to himself. He and Barry would never be together. They had come so close, but ultimately it wasn’t enough. They couldn’t do it.

But Barry thought they could do it, and he was here to prove that to Naldo. He wanted to stop thinking about their fight that day. He wanted to stop thinking, period. He was going to take Naldo’s advice, and just act on what he wanted. Just go for it. That’s what Naldo had said, and that’s what Barry was going to do.

He tried not to care about what people would say. He tried not to care about the looks they would get. All that mattered was that he was not going to let Naldo go. He couldn’t. After all, Naldo was his rock. And it was time he knew that.

So Barry strode purposefully up to the table Naldo sat at. “Dance with me,” he held his hand out to Naldo hopefully.

Naldo looked up at Barry and his eyes lit up. He was here. He was here, and he wanted to dance with Naldo. Naldo gave into the grin fighting to make its way onto his face. He grabbed Barry’s hand and squeezed tight. “Barry, I’m so sorry.”

“Me too,” Barry whispered back, wrapping his arms around Naldo’s neck. Naldo put his hands on Barry’s waist and they swayed slowly to the music.

“Why did you still come to the dance?” Barry asked quietly. “Doesn’t Annie know?”

Naldo shrugged. “I don’t think she does. But… I didn’t want to let her down. I wanted to be here for her.”

Barry nodded. “That’s so like you. You’re amazing, you know.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“I do. That’s why I came here tonight,” Barry admitted. “I wanted to tell you what you mean to me. I want you to know that you’re the most important person in my life. I don’t know what I would do without you. And I don’t want to find out.”

Naldo’s eyes shined with tears, and he saw Barry’s eyes filling up as well.

“You’ll never have to find out,” Naldo assured him, holding Barry close to his chest.

Barry smiled and leaned slightly in. As he tilted his head, Naldo drew in a breath. “What are you doing?” he asked shakily.

“I’m just going for it.” And with that, Barry’s lips crashed into Naldo’s. The boys got impossibly closer as their mouths moved against each other. Barry wanted to deepen the kiss. So he did. From now on, he was going after what he wanted. And what he wanted was to be with Naldo.

Lucky for him, Naldo wanted to be with him too. Sometimes things just work out like that. That take a while, and it’s frustrating at times, but you end up where you’re meant to be. And Barry and Naldo both knew this was where they were meant to be. Together.


End file.
